


Yours to Keep

by wonderwheelzier



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Grinding, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Vaginal Fingering, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwheelzier/pseuds/wonderwheelzier
Summary: mike is a giverlmao just some cute domestic mileven smut, modern au aged like mid-twenties





	Yours to Keep

**Author's Note:**

> title from so it goes by taylor swift

El and Mike were cuddling on their couch watching some nature documentary she had picked out. She wasn’t all that interested in it, but that was kind of the point; she really just wanted to be with Mike. She had one of her legs draped over one of his and her head tucked into his shoulder. She found it pretty much impossible to focus on the TV when she was surrounded by the familiar scent of Mike’s deodorant, his laundry detergent, his shampoo. She had her hand resting on his chest, right over his heart, so that she could feel it beating against her palm. She smiled to herself, loving how warm he made her feel.

Mike made her feel a lot of things. He made her feel happy, tingly; bottom line, he made her feel good. And this night was no exception, especially with the way her loose, tiny sleep shorts covered so little of her that there was pretty much nothing but her panties between her and Mike’s thigh. The fabric of his sweatpants was soft against her legs, so she’d been absently running her legs over his. However, as she shifted a bit and shifted her hips closer to him, the action was no longer so absent minded. Her pussy pressed against Mike’s thigh, and the shifting of her legs quickly turned into rolling of her hips. She let out a small noise and buried her face in Mike’s neck, kissing his warm, soft skin as she continued to rub herself on his thigh. Mike chuckled, sending vibrations through El that went straight to her pussy. “Hi,” Mike grinned, amused, as he lifted El’s chin to give her a kiss.

“Hi,” she smiled back. She leaned in for more, savoring the slow way Mike’s lips moved against her own. She loved kissing him, loved how soft his lips were, how he pressed his love for her into every single kiss. She also loved how his lips felt against her own, how they caressed her own; it had her getting very wet very quickly. His hand moved down her side, his thumb grazing against the side of her breast through her shirt. She let out another involuntary moan and gripped his shirt tightly in her fist.

“You want me to turn this off?” Mike asked, nodding toward the television.

“Please,” El nodded, a smile and blush on her face.

As soon as the screen was black, Mike sat back and pulled his girlfriend onto his lap so that she was straddling one of his thighs. El giggled; she loved how easily Mike could pick her up and move her around now. Since reaching their twenties, Mike had grown more into his body, his muscle developing fairly well for someone who had never seen a gym in person. And while El loved that she could still pick Mike up and twirl him around, or pin him down, she was loving being on the other end of that as well. She also loved the way his hands felt on her, so big on her hips. They raked her shorts up, resulting in skin-on-skin contact that had El’s head spinning. She took Mike’s face in her hands and smiled down at him, taking a moment to admire his hooded eyes, his freckles, his pink lips, before nuzzling her nose against his and finally bringing their lips back together. He pulled her hips closer to him and then away again, guiding her to roll them. Pleasure pulsed through her as she followed the movement he set. She let out a small, breathy moan as he teased her tongue with his own. His hands found their way under her oversized t-shirt, and he grazed his fingertips over her soft skin. She wound her fingers through his hair, holding tight as her pleasure built with every roll of her hips. She let out a whimper as Mike teased her, his hands running all over her stomach and back and sides - everywhere except where she wanted them. “Mike,” she whined, grabbing his wrists and pulling his hands up toward her chest, “please.” She could feel him smirking as he kissed her. He spent a few moments just cupping her breasts, rubbing his thumbs in circles over the small swells, before finally running his hands over them. El let out a relieved, desperate moan as he did so, gripping onto his shoulders and rubbing herself against him faster. Her pussy throbbed as he grazed his hands gently over her nipples. They were so hard and so sensitive, and Mike’s feather-light touch drove her crazy. Mike kissed her neck then, making her gasp.

“Does it feel good?” he asked, his voice somehow both caring and smug.

“So good,” she sighed. She gripped his hair with one hand and encouraged him to touch her harder with the other. “Want more, please, please touch me.”

“Can we take this off, baby?” He pushed her shirt up and looked up at her. She nodded quickly and lifted her arms to help him as he slipped the shirt over her head. He tossed it to the floor, his eyes glued to her body, mesmerized. “Fuck, you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” She blushed and cupped his face in her hands as he ran his hands reverently up her stomach and over her chest.

“I love you.” She grinned and kissed his nose.

“I love you, too,” he said, lifting his chin to meet her lips with his own. She kissed him deeply, and his hands grabbed her tits harder now, making her moan and wrap her arms around his neck. She pulled away from the kiss to bury her face in his hair. His chuckle sent pleasurable chills down her spine. “And I love when you don’t wear a bra.” He kissed her neck. “And I love making you feel good.” He kissed her collarbone, and as his voice got lower her breath became heavier, shakier. “I love the little noises you make for me.” He squeezed her tits, getting a small moan out of her. “Can you sit up for me? Wanna see your face.” She did as he asked, admiring the way he looked at her as she brushed his hair back. “God, you’re gorgeous,” he marveled before pulling her closer and lapping at one of her small, hard, rosy pink nipples. Her eyes fell closed as she let out a moan. His mouth on her chest had her grinding on his leg again and cradling his head, trying to bring him closer, desperate for more. Taking the hint, he wrapped his lips around her, sucking on one of her tits while playing with the other one with his fingers. El looked down at him and admired the view; he looked so beautiful, his fluffy hair a mess, his long eyelashes fanned over his pink and freckled cheeks, his full lips wrapped around her. She loved the way his mouth looked on her tits. She squirmed in his lap, and he gave her a playful smirk before moving his mouth to the other side of her chest. She stroked her fingers through his hair, her soft little moans becoming more desperate as she felt herself get wetter.

“Mike,” she whimpered, “want you, please.”

Mike kissed up her chest and neck until he was guiding her lips to his. He turned and laid her down on the couch so that he was lying between her legs. “I’ve got you,” he murmured into the kiss, his lips moving languidly against hers. She wove her fingers through his hair and clung to him as she rolled her hips upward, desperate for the friction that had been lost. Mike slotted one of his legs between hers, allowing her to rub her pussy against his thigh again. She let out a relieved and pleasured sigh. Mike gave her one last long kiss before sitting up and running his hands over her skin, watching the way she used him to make herself feel good. His eyes on her lit her skin aflame, made her roll her hips even more desperately.  She whined when he pulled his leg away, but she soon felt his fingers dip into the waistband of her shorts, making her hips jump forward. “God, you’re so cute,” Mike grinned, placing a kiss to El’s stomach. She lifted her legs as he slipped her shorts and panties off. That, however, left her completely naked, and she blushed when she realized all of Mike’s clothes were still on. She tugged at his shirt, silently asking him to take it off.

She lay back and watched as he did as she asked, her eyes becoming more and more hooded as they took in every inch of white skin that he revealed to her. It was his turn to blush as she ran her fingers over his chest with a soft, “Wow.” Ten years together and she still couldn’t get over how beautiful he was.

He let his shirt drop to the floor and bent over her again, his touch light as his fingers grazed her jaw and brought her in for another kiss. She smiled against his lips as she ran her hands over his warm skin. He kissed the corner of her smile, her heated cheek, down her jaw and neck again. She let her head fall back against the arm of the couch as his lips traversed her body, making her skin buzz. His hands were so big as they engulfed her tits and pressed them together, and he bent his head between them, kissing them messily. “God, you’ve got such pretty little tits,” he moaned. El melted under the praise. Mike’s hands running down her body and over her thighs had her gasping out a small moan and wriggling her hips. He smiled up at her before taking one of her tits into his mouth again. While his eyes fell shut as he circled his tongue around her, her eyes stayed glued to him as her heartrate climbed the closer and closer his hands inched toward her throbbing pussy. His fingertips grazed over her skin, his touch maddeningly light.

“Mike,” she whimpered. Her hips rolled toward him, urging his fingers upward.

“What is it?” he asked as he kissed her flushed chest. His eyes glittered mischievously.

“Please touch me.” She gave him pleading eyes, ran her hands through his hair, her legs shifting desperately. He smiled sweetly up at her and lapped at her nipple again, his fingers spreading her lips apart. But he still only touched her on the outside, not where she needed it. “Mike,” she whimpered, her pussy sensitive and aching, “please.”

“I’ve got you,” he cooed. He peppered kisses over the small swell of her breasts before sucking on one of them again. As he did so, he ran the tip of his middle finger up from her entrance to her clit, making her gasp out a small moan. “ _Fuck_ , you’re so wet,” he murmured against her skin, his lips gliding across her chest to caress her other breast. His mouth was so warm and wet against her, and her tits were so sensitive. His finger running over her was everything she needed, and she ached for more. Her eyes fell closed as he smoothly circled her clit, a broken moan falling past her lips. “Does it feel good, baby?”

“Y-yes,” El moaned. “Please don’t stop, oh my god.” She rolled her hips so that her clit rubbed against his finger just the way she liked. The pleasure pulled another whimper from her lips.

“That’s it, baby,” Mike encouraged, “just like that.” El opened her eyes to find Mike’s burning lowly, trained on her hips. The sight made the throbbing between her legs even worse; she loved when Mike got like this.

She gripped his hair and tried to pull him back to her chest with a plea of, “More.” Her attempts earned her a chuckle that made her body hot in the best possible way.

“You like when I suck on your tits?” He flicked his tongue against her pink and pebbled nipple, making her whine as she nodded. “I can tell,” he smirked. “You’re so wet just from getting your tits sucked.” He used three fingers then to spread her slick around. She let out a lascivious moan at how dirty that was, at the feeling of her own wetness on her skin. As he wrapped his lips around her again, he slid his finger inside of her, swiftly and completely. El let out a breathy, satisfied moan as she felt him curl his finger and brush against that sensitive spot inside of her. The pleasure was so deep, and it radiated through her. Mike sucking on her tits like he was desperate for it only made her wetter, made her pleasure climb. “I love how easily my fingers slide inside you, baby. Love that you’re nice and wet and open for me.”

“Feels so good.” Her breathing became labored as he steadily worked his finger in and out of her, slowly, gently, sweetly. She loved that he took his time making her feel good. She loved that he knew what she liked. She mewled when he slid his finger out of her to play with her clit again. Her skin sang as he ran his tongue in circles over her hard, sensitive nipples. It felt so good, and it had her pussy pulsing, desperate for more. “Mike,” she moaned breathily, “more, please. Want your fingers inside me, please, please, Mike.”

“You sound so pretty when you moan.” He kissed lightly at El’s tits as he slid his finger down toward her hole, going at an agonizingly slow pace. He teased the tip of his finger over her soaking entrance for a moment before thrusting his finger smoothly back into her. El let out a relieved whimper, her hold on Mike’s hair tightening. “I love making you make those sounds.” His words were warm on her skin as he kissed down the center of her chest, her stomach, the sensitive spots between her ribs. El’s breath hitched, her moans small and high and desperate. She couldn’t help but squirm as Mike pressed kisses along her lower stomach, his finger fucking rhythmically in and out of her pussy. The fact that she could hear how wet she was as he thrust in and out of her just made her even wetter. Her skin burned in the best way as his lips moved from one of her hipbones to the other, then down, and down, until she could feel his breath over her swollen clit.

“Please,” she whimpered brokenly, tugging on his hair in a desperate attempt to feel his mouth on her.

“I’ve got you,” he assured her with a kiss to her skin. “Gonna take such good care of you.” Making good on his word, he let the tip of his tongue run over her clit, making her gasp. He continued lapping at her pussy in gentle circles, and as he did so he slid a second finger inside of her. El moaned, her body going pleasantly lax. Mike’s fingers were so _long_ , and she would never not be amazed by how much better they filled her up than her own. They pressed up just right against her walls, opened her up, made her rock her hips in an attempt to fuck herself on them. As her hips rolled, Mike started to fuck his fingers into her faster.

“Oh, fuck,” she moaned. Her moans got even louder as Mike began sucking on her clit, moving his tongue in sync with his fingers. “Yes, _yes,_ fuck!” He thrust his fingers in deep and curled them every few thrusts, stroking the soft spot inside of her that spread warm pleasure through her. She clutched his hair and pulled his head closer as he worked his tongue over her. He had her toes curling, and she was vaguely aware that her legs were trembling. She opened her eyes and moaned; there were few sights better than Mike’s head between her thighs, his freckled nose brushing against her skin. He had that look on his face, both determined and blissed out that made El’s pussy throb. She pulled him impossibly closer. Her fingers in his hair made him moan, and the vibrations against her clit had her calling out. Suddenly Mike’s fingers were fucking in and out of her in earnest, fast and hard, making wet, filthy sounds ring out amongst El’s moans. “Fuck, Mike!” she cried, throwing her head back. Her eyes screwed shut as her pleasure built and built. “Please, please, please, oh god.” She loved this point, when she was just babbling and moaning, Mike’s fingers and tongue and lips taking her apart, making her words slur and jumble into nonsensical moans. His name fell off her lips over and over, the word running into itself as she moaned, _mikemikemike, yesyesyesyes_. She could feel herself clenching around him, squirmed as she got closer and closer to the edge. She felt so _good_ , and with the way Mike was eating her pussy like he needed it she knew she wasn’t lasting long.

And with a few more strokes of his fingers and tongue, El’s climax crashed into her. Her hips jerked as she came, white hot pleasure spreading through her. It kept on pulsing through her, pulling moan after moan out of her, and Mike didn’t stop. His fingers continued fucking her through it, his tongue pulling back but still gently stroking at her now incredibly sensitive clit as her thighs locked around his head.

She gasped as she came down. With trembling arms, she lightly tugged at Mike’s hair. She smiled at him with hooded eyes as he sat up wiped her slick off his face with a proud little smile. She pulled him down to her with a soft, “Wow.”

She could feel Mike’s smile as he kissed her cheek and settled in on the couch, pulling her onto his chest. “Did it feel good?” he asked, his fingers stroking through her hair.

“Amazing,” she sighed. She pressed a chaste kiss to his bare chest; his skin was soft and warm against her lips. “Thank you.”

“Thank _you_ ,” Mike said with a small laugh. He held El tight and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. El lazily traced her finger over the outline of Mike’s obviously hard cock, but he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing her fingertips. “Don’t worry about me,” he grinned softly. “I want you to keep enjoying this a little longer.

“I love you.” El snuggled further into Mike, her pleasant fuzziness pulling her toward sleep like a warm blanket as her eyes slipped shut.

“I love you, too.”

“And for the record,” El mumbled sleepily, “I love making you come.”

Mike chuckled warmly beneath her. “You are more than welcome to do that once you wake up.” He pressed another kiss to her hair, his hands rubbing soothing circles into her skin. And with one last little grin, El was out, sleep enveloping her almost as sweetly as Mike was.


End file.
